The invention relates to photographic apparatus having means for visually indicating exposure values, such as the setting of the diaphragm or the exposure time.
Such photographic apparatus commonly also incorporates an automatic electronic exposure control unit comprising a photosensitive element and a capacitor that is connected to the input to this unit and which is charged to determine the exposure time.
There is known a camera of this kind having a measuring instrument for showing the exposure values, the instrument being connected in series with the photosensitive element before an exposure is made.